


Fiction Bowl: Season I

by TheRealFanmaster



Category: Motorsport RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFanmaster/pseuds/TheRealFanmaster
Summary: The Fiction Bowl is the world's first motorsports racing league with fictional characters. See your favorite characters take on high tech machinery in traveling the world at the greatest places ever. Get ready to drama, excitement, action and crashes. Yeah I know you'll be focused on the crashes.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1





	Fiction Bowl: Season I

Letter to Sponsorship Investors

From: William U. Lautenschlager, Chairman and CEO of the Fiction Bowl Company

Concerning: Potential Sponsorship for the new Fiction Bowl Racing League

To whomever has received this letter of importance.

I am writing this to discuss the potential involvement of your company in the latest major upcoming auto racing league involving me and my company. The Fiction Bowl is meant to be the grandest auto racing league ever conceived. You may not have heard about it because I have tried as hard as I can to keep this as much of a secret as possible.

Now I am sure you are wondering, what is the Fiction Bowl? Well it is a lot of things, and they will all be explained in greater detail, but we’ll start with the most important. The Fiction Bowl is an auto racing league that will feature fictional characters racing. Yes, that was not a typo, fictional characters will be racing the cars. How is possible? Well the characters would be brought to life using a special advanced technology that seeks to recreate the characters in real life. Thanks to the progress of robotics technology, it is entirely possible to create replications of the characters in real life, but the hard part is getting them to act like the characters.

The characters are powered by special state-of-the-art artificial intelligent chips known as Automatic Personality Replicators or APRs. These units are designed with the knowledge of both mental physiology and psychology, to replicate the personalities and memories of all of said characters to create an AI that will behave in accordance with the character. This technology is the result of years of private study, and has since been approved for commercial use. We are willing to send you further documents if you request to do so.

The cars that will be driven are special purpose-built cars called Lautenwagons. They are designed with elements from a NASCAR stock car, an IndyCar design, and an Endurance Racing prototype. The end result is a mid-engine design with single-seat cockpits, closed wheels, and strong fenders. We have managed to receive engine deals with Audi, Chevrolet, Ford, Honda, Mercedes-Benz, and Toyota. We also have Bridgestone, Michelin, and Goodyear as tire providers, a fuel supplier in Shell Oil, and two chassis designs made by Ligier and Dallara. We have provided documents showing the design of several elements made by our partners, and you are free to explore them as you wish.

Our season schedule will consist of 40 races. We have a collection of the finest racetracks across the world. It will feature races in 18 countries in 6 different continents. There will be a hybrid of ovals and road courses. We plan to announce the full schedule soon, and have what we believe to be the most unique racing schedule in the world. If you request to learn elements of the schedule in advance, we will allow you to take a look so you can plan ahead.

The reason I tell you all of this is simple. You have probably already figured it out, but my wish is to have your company partake in sponsoring either a team or the series. You might wonder what the benefit towards being involved with this series would be. Well like most racing series, the series would feature products advertisements across the tracks and cars. This will be a form of promotion that will definitely spread brand awareness. Now you are probably wondering if such a promotion is actually effective, especially considering the expenses that covering just a single season can rank in the millions. That’s understandable, and I don’t blame you if you’re having doubts, but I know from personal experience that these promotions are extremely effective, especially towards kids. When a brand is on a race car that people are watching constantly, they begin to associate the brand on the car as an integral part of the car, and when that is the case, they will go ahead and try to see what that brand really is. People will latch themselves to brands if they feel a personal connection with them, and for racing fans, showing your logo in their favorite sport is very effective. And before you question whether or not people will care, this is a racing league that features fictional characters in real life. Who wouldn’t be paying attention?

So in conclusion, I want your company to be involved in sponsorship within the Fiction Bowl. I sent you this to get you to consider the idea. I know that making these commitments is not easy, so I want you to make a decision soon. I hope to be able to see your brand somewhere in the series soon!

Yours truly,

William Ulrich Lautenschlager.

Chairman of the CEO of the Fiction Bowl Company

Fiction Bowl HQ, Atlanta, GA


End file.
